familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Talk Page Archive 1
07:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Isn't it odd to list the facts that Lois kissed Meg's lesbian girlfriend and said, "That's why I went back to men" twice in this article? These are written under the Random Facts list and the section on Lois' sexuality. It has been fixed. --Buckimion 11:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Samantha Cameron Other than hair colour, Lois closely resembles Samantha Cameron. Given the show's fondness for incorporating real-world people and events, perhaps SamCam will turn up someday. ' 05:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC)' Broken condom lawsuit The lawsuit that, in Emission Impossible, was said to have enabled the Griffins house purchase was the result of Chris' accidental conception, not Stewie's. Quit undoing my edits, please. -jci2297 Edit: Oops, didn't notice the guy who had undone my edit was the admin. With all due respect though, I did verify the edit I made. It was Chris that Lois addressed. After thinking it over, I stand corrected. I had to remember Chris teasing about being the favorite. --Buckimion 20:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I hope I didn't seem like an ass. -jci2297 chuckle, I've been called worse but proving me wrong on something gets you a lot of grace. --Buckimion 20:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I am known among my friends and family as one with a nearly inhuman ability to retain the most trivial information, especially as it relates to Family Guy. -jci2297 Socialite? Wouldn't she be considered a socialite, like Paris Hilton?--Jack's Posse Fic 04:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) WTF? --Buckimion 12:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Think about her parents...--Jack's Posse Fic 14:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I think she never embraced that lifestyle, let alone as a career. --Buckimion 15:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Aunt Clara Lois has a deceased aunt Clara, according to her facebook profile in "And I'm Joyce Kinney". We'll consider adding her to the family list, but with no picture, no page is allowed in this case. --Buckimion 23:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Grandma Hebrewberg has no picture... neither does Other sister (and don't get me started on Other sister)... what makes them more notable than Clara? And if OS and Peter Jr. were real, they would've been mentioned more than once--Jack's Posse Fic 01:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah now that you mention it, it is strange that Peter Jr. is only mentioned once, considering he was their child and died young. But, that's Family Guy cutaways for ya. -Jci2297 01:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Frankly, I have some doubts as to the validity of Aunt Clara but I'm willing to mention it. I'll look at the Grandma Hebrewberg page as that one MAY get deleted and treated just like Clara. IMMEDIATE family I'm will to exempt. (The Stan Thompson rule). --Buckimion 01:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Voice It's hard to tell, but it seems like Lois' voice was slightly different during Season 1, or at least the first few episodes, than in later seasons. Has anyone else noticed this and is it noteworthy? -Jci2297 23:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Not really. It's been Alex all along. People comment on Stewie sounding different too but it's just a natural adjustment rather than a personnel change. --Buckimion 23:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I know it was always Alex, but it seems like she uses a more nasal voice early on. -Jci2297 23:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Basically, every immediate Griffin but Brian has had some sort of technique change, since the beginning regular series of course.Green and Borstein have both gone with higher pitches for Chris and Lois, the former presumably for maturity reasons, and the latter for a more lenient tone. I don't even have to explain Meg--Jack's Posse Fic 23:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The family's voices have all changed slightly over the years, some being obvious, such as Meg's, others being not so obvious, such as Peter's and Brian's. Lois's voice changed because Seth Macfarlane asked Alex Borstein to speed up the pitch a little, thus making it the voice she has today. Like the above person, I doubt Meg's voice change needs explaining, and I'm not sure why the other four changed. Sexual Orientation It was in COLLEGE not High School that Lois experimented sexually with her girlfriend Naomi. Unfortunately I cannot change this fact because the article is currently locked. I would appreciate if someone with admin privileges could change this. Thank you. Bigjohnnyv 01:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The article correctly points out examples of Lois' latent bisexuality even if she does not actively pursue it currently. The opening sentence will be reworked. --Buckimion 02:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Quote Lois says: "What the hell is wrong with you?" She says a lot of things. That section has to be pruned regularly due to space limitations. --Buckimion (talk) 17:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki